Lost Dream
by Despirrow
Summary: Ein junger Mann beginnt seine Reise im magischen Land Fiore. Er erlebt Abenteuer, Schmerz und Freude. Während seiner Reise trifft er die Unterschiedlichsten Menschen und...nicht Menschen... Sein Ziel ist es, eine Welt zu erleben, von der er immer geträumt hat.


**Lost Dream**

 **Prolog**

Kalte Winde ringen mit zarten, schwachen Sonnenstrahlen um die Oberhand während leise winzige engelsgleiche Schneeflocken vom Himmel fallen.  
Über dem Königreich Fiore liegt ein angenehmer und zugleich erdrückender Winter.  
Nahe eines kleinen Dorfes in mitten des Landes liegen riesige Felder, bedeckt mit dem reinen Weiß des Himmels und umgeben von dichten Wäldern.

Mitten in einem Feld liegt ein junger Mann im Schnee und schaut in den von der Sonne durchbrochenen Himmel. „Siehste es klart doch auf..Der ganze Schnee kotzt mich allmählich an!" Knurrt ein Fellknäuel, so weiß, wie die letzten Flocken die im Sonnenlicht verschwinden.  
„Yo hattest mal recht. Dann können wir endlich weiter und müssen hier nicht mehr rumliegen." schnaubt der Mann leicht genervt. Das Knäuel streckt sich und fletscht die kleinen spitzen Zähne: „DU Idiot meintest doch, dass es hier entspannt ist! Wegen deinen Dummen Ideen gabs Heute noch nix zu mampfen und ich bin voll mit dem Kalten Zeug!" Schnell schlägt die Handkante des Mannes mit einem Seufzer auf dem Kopf des Knäuels auf. „Hör mal ICE..." Der Mann ballt eine Faust. "IDIOT"?!...Nimmst dir in letzter Zeit viel raus oder etwa nicht? Du bist ein Wolf! Jag dir dein Essen! Außerdem bist du-" „JAJA ist ja gut SHI!" Unterbricht ihn der kleine weiße Jäger.  
Shi hält sich die Hand vors Gesicht und fängt an zu lachen. „Sag mal, wollen wir los? Ich glaube die Arbeit ruft." Er packt sich den etwa Dolch-großen Wolf und legt ihn um seinen Nacken.  
Gemeinsam zwängen sie sich durch das trockene Gehölz des schlafenden Waldes im Licht der vergehenden Sonne.

Durch den Wald führt ein Pfad, gerade breit genug für einen Karren. „Durch das dichte Gehölz müssten Handelskarawanen ihre Seiten ungeschützt lassen und meiden deshalb diese Wälder oder?" fragt der Wolf mit leisem Knurren. Shi nickt und weicht schnell einem fallenden Ast aus. Plötzlich hört man Glas zerspringen. Das Dorf war doch noch einige Zeit entfernt und die Bewohner hätten keinen Grund mit Glas durch den Wald zu spazieren. Shi spitzt die Ohren und konzentriert sich. „Yo es geht gleich los..." Hinter einigen Bäumen kann man den Pfad durch den Wald und mehrere Männer in glänzenden Rüstungen erkennen. „Es war nicht meine Schuld! Der Arsch der das Mittel so dumm gepackt hat ist Schuld!" schnauzt einer der Männer. Ein junges blondes Mädchen tritt an ihn heran und runzelt die Stirn. „Ist das so?" Mit diesen Worten verfinstert sich ihr Blick „Wir haben durch DICH gerade 200.000 Jeweles in wenigen Sekunden verloren...ABER ist ja nicht deine Schuld!" Ihre Hand schnellt nach vorne und verpasst dem Mann eine Ohrfeige. „Los aufräumen, Spuren verwischen und Abmarsch ihr Schlappschwänze! Ich hab das Zeug nicht umsonst geschmuggelt!" Die Blondine dreht sich um und steigt wieder auf ein Pferd. Ihr Blick schweift dabei durch die Lücken der Bäume und über Shi´s Position. „Schlampe.." zischt Ice. Shi klopft ihm auf den Kopf während er seinen Finger vor die Lippen hält. „Sei kurz Leise...Da springt scheinbar echt Kohle bei raus!" „DAS INTERESSIERT DICH WIEDER?!" schreit der Wolf wütend. Sofort gehen die gepanzerten Männer in Angriffsformation. Das Mädchen springt hinter die die verwirrten Männer und sucht mit ihren kalten Augen nach der Quelle der Unsicherheit. „Sorry!" ertönt es aus den Ästen. „Komm sofort her du Mistkerl!" schreit einer der Männer und zieht Shi an den Haaren auf die Knie vor das Mädchen.

„Wo ist dein Freund?! Los sag schon...ich habe keine Zeit für Bauern! Ihr wart doch zu zweit oder?! Natürlich warum solltest du sonst so schreien!" flüstert die Blondine unheimlich in Shi´s Ohr während sie dieses mit ihren Lippen berührt. „Findest du mich nicht süß?! Komm wenn du mir sagst was du hier willst und wer du bist erfülle ich dir gerne...einen Wunsch...wenn du mich verstehst." kichert sie leise. Shi atmet ruhig ein und aus. Es wirkt als wäre er in einer anderen Welt oder ignoriert die Realität. „Ah...eh.. mein Fehler. Hab euch nicht bemerkt.." Das Mädchen fletscht die Zähne aber bevor sie etwas sagen kann hebt Shi leicht seine Hand. „Ey alter Mann...würds dir was ausmachen mich loszulassen?" Die Schmugglerin kann sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und zückt mit den Worten „Dir schneid ich die Zunge raus!" ein Kurzschwert. „Wo ist dein Freund?! Ihm werd ich gaaanz langsam die Haut abziehen!" Sie wird rot und fängt an zu Sabbern. „Ach das wird wunderbar...dieser Schmerz...ich liebe es!" stöhnt sie voller Erregung. „Widerlich.." schnaubt Shi.  
Er schnippt ein einziges Mal mit der linken Hand. Nichts geschieht, außer das die Männer sich umsehen und lachen. Das Mädchen legt die Klinge an den Hals des Mannes und leckt ihre Finger. Ihre Wangen glühen vor Wut und Spaß. „Ich liebes es...liebe es...liebe es! Sie sind so einfach zu verletzen!" lacht die Blondine laut. „Wärst du ein Magier...hättest du vielleicht eine Chance zu fliehen..aber ich würde dich finden du Wurst!" Im selben Moment wo ihre Worte ihr blassen Lippen verlassen wird der Mann der gerade noch Shi fest hielt zerfetzt. Warmes dampfendes Blut spritzt auf den Schnee und den Mantel des Mädchens. Ihre Augen leeren sich und sie verstummt. Im Kreis der Wachen erscheint eine etwa Zwei-einhalb-Meter große Gestalt und knurrt „Yo Shi... kann losgehen!" Schon fliegen Körperteile eines Mannes in den Schnee und Blut bedeckt den Boden. Shi greift die Hand des erschrockenen Mannes der ihn hält und bricht sie mit einem Mal. Schreiend bricht der Mann zusammen. Shi schlägt das Schwert der Blondine weg, packt ihre Kehle und lacht. „Ice hättest dich mal beeilen können... Ich weiß du nutzt deine Kampfform nicht gerne und Essen aber so lange musst du dir auch nicht zeit lassen.." „Schnauze!" zischt der Wolf. „Das kann nicht sein.. Es kann nicht wahr sein... Ein Mann ...schwarze Haare, ein schwarzer Mantel...ein Wolfsdämon...Unmöglich! Aber diese Kraft...Wahnsinn...ich brauche sie..ich will sie...Shinigami..." Die Schmugglerin schluckt und zuckt mit den Armen. Shi drückt sie mit der Kehle an einen Baum und starrt in ihrem vom Wahnsinn zerfressenen Augen. „Komm..hehe...lass uns..Partner werden...mein Körper und deine Kraft...Nur der Untergrund kennt dich...du Mythos kannst mich nicht töten.." Sie schnappt nach Luft, kämpft um ihr Leben und zappelt wie ein wildes Tier in der Falle.

Die Zeit um die zwei scheint still zu stehen während Ice die Wachen zerreißt. „Horra horra horra kommt her ihr Schwächlinge! Ich reiß eure Schädel ab!" Der Wolf ist nicht mehr klein und zart. Er ist riesig, gepanzert und steht wie ein Dämon auf zwei Beinen. Seine Haltung erinnert an einen legendären Krieger oder einen Soldaten der voller Stolz und Kraft die Schlacht entscheidet.  
Seine Klauen durchbohren das Fleisch der Wachen und brechen jeden Knochen, seine Zähne zerbrechen die Schilde wie dünnes Holz. Der letzte Mann bricht enthauptet vor dem Monster zusammen. „Erster." ruft Ice und schrumpft wieder zusammen.  
Shi wendet seinen Blick noch immer nicht von dem Mädchen ab. „Du bist nun allein...Ein Magier hätte dir entkommen könne?! Blödsinn... Ein Magier hat dich gerade an den Eiern „Prinzesschen" und du zeigst endlich was du bist. Abfall" Shi drückt ihre Kehle fester und presst die letzten Worte aus ihr heraus. „Bitte...töte.. mich nicht.." Der letzt Sonnenstrahl verblasst hinter den Bergen und tiefes Schwarz durchdringt den Wald. „Sayonara" grinst Shi. Funken zischen an seinen Armen entlang und dringen in das Mädchen ein. Ihre Kehle gibt dem Druck der Hand und ihr Köper dem Strom nach. Ihre Augen färben sich weiß, Schaum läuft aus ihrem Mund und nur noch leichtes Zucken bleibt von ihrem Leben.

„Das wars. Auftrag erledigt. Immer diese Drecksarbeit für den König...Soll er doch seine Ritter dafür benutzen. Ice wir gehen...Jetzt haben wir erstmal ruhe." pustet Shi gelangweilt. Sein schwarzer Mantel verschmilzt mit der Nacht und nur der kleine Wolf auf seinen Schultern hebt sich von der Finsternis ab.

„Unser Ziel ist immer noch Fairy Tail" ruft der Mann voller Freude in die Stille Nacht mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.


End file.
